


The Eagle Playmobil-Scenes From the Movie

by christyimnotred



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the movie done with Playmobil figures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best OTP Meeting Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Feilongfan

 

"He looked up straight into Marcus's eyes, a look as direct and intimate as though they had been the only two people in all that great amphitheatre. Marcus was up and standing with one hand on the barrier rail to steady himself, while with the other he made the sign for mercy."

-The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes from the movie. They are so in-synch and you can see the relationship developing.

 


	3. After the Hunt




	4. Searching for the Eagle

 

 


	5. Escaping with the Eagle

 


	6. You are free my friend

 


	7. I Will Return

 


	8. Esca Returns

 


	9. After the Battle

 


	10. You Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the movie done in chronological order. I'm going to go back and pick up a few scenes I missed, mostly before Marcus and Esca met because I wanted to start this with them meeting.

 


	11. The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the start of doing these out of order but I actually have a few news ones to share over the next week or so.

 


	12. The Injury

Poor Marcus, I know you think your life is over right now.  But just wait, you're going to meet the love of your life soon and nothing will ever be the same.


	13. Delivering Marcus to his uncle

 


	14. You are officially free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't actually happen in the movie, but Marcus saying Esca was free didn't really make it so.

You are officially free, my friend.


End file.
